


How Gordie Found Out (while babysitting)

by uncre4tiv3



Series: How (nearly) Everybody Found Out [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncre4tiv3/pseuds/uncre4tiv3
Summary: Hi.So this is my first fic posted here.I could go on about how I'm not a native speaker and yada-yada.But I just hope you enjoy this fic.I'm always open for criticism.





	How Gordie Found Out (while babysitting)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> So this is my first fic posted here.  
> I could go on about how I'm not a native speaker and yada-yada.  
> But I just hope you enjoy this fic.  
> I'm always open for criticism.

“Are you sure you don't need anything?” Becca smiled warmly at him. “No Gordie, I’ll be - we’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m pregnant again.” She laughed and waved her hand. “It’s just a check up.” She glanced at Sam for a second. “I would have asked someone else but - you know, everybody’s doing stuff. Kelly does the check up, Bean’s in the library and then off to the hospital for her check up as well.” Gordie raised his hands. “Thank god I got mine done last week! But hey, it's fine, I don't mind spending time with her.” A sceptical look then a sigh. “Just promise that when she cries at night, you’ll look after her.” He gave her a salute. “Yes ma'am!” “You coming?” Becca grabbed Sam’s hand. “Of course. See you tomorrow Gordie!”

After they had both left, he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, reorganizing the inventory of medicine on his laptop and reading up on medical procedures. Kelly wanted to do the check up by herself, to prove that her study sessions paid off.  
Around 9, stuck between entries of the flu and fever, he heard the door open. Gordie lifted his head only to see Grizz awkwardly standing in the hallway. “Um, sorry. I just remembered that Becca went for her overnight checkup thing and I wanted to make sure Eden was okay. Didn't even know if anybody would be here.” Gordie sat down his mug. “Well she asked me to babysit. But you could, you know, stay and help. If you want to.” When the other boy still did not move, he pointed to the stack of books on the kitchen island. “I got books about farming too, grab one.” That seemed to snap Grizz out of his stupor. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

…

Gordie woke when he heard the baby cry. He looked over at his clock. 3:58. Now he finally understood the importance of “girl nights” for Becca, this was an ungodly hour to be awake. Just as he had left his room, the baby had stopped crying. “You need your beauty sleep, little princess.” That was Grizz’ voice. So he got up.

"You look so much like your mother, especially your eyes. I can already see the fire and compassion in them.” Gordie did not mean to eavesdrop but something kept him there. He did not know if it was the way that Grizz spoke or something else entirely. Nonetheless he stayed and listened.

“But your father, oh boy. With his eyes, more blue than the sky or any ocean you're gonna see. With his fiery red hair, soft to the touch and his adorable freckles everywhere. He did a real number on me.” Gordie heard Grizz stifle a sob. “But your dad and me, we can never be together, ‘cause your mom needs him. I need him too but I guess I’ll have to just suck it up, carry on. Even if he is the man that I wanna spend the rest of my life with, wake up next to every morning, raise you. - But don't think just because I can't have him that I’ll leave, young lady. I’ll be there every step of your way. At your father’s and your mother’s side. Who knows, maybe I’ll be uncle Grizz, huh?” A small laugh. “Why am I even telling you this, you wouldn't understand. Probably because I know you won't judge me. Becca will, most likely. Stealing her baby daddy wouldn't really be a novelty. The others probably would too. For the exact same reason. So I’ll just stay quiet and let fate do its thing.”

Gordie didn't stick around to hear what else Grizz had to say, he had intruded enough. Now he could finally place the look that Grizz always gave Sam when he held Eden: It was sadness mixed with longing.  
And Gordie’s heart broke for Grizz just a little.


End file.
